Elu Fiore Abadeer
by Adventuregirl2108
Summary: What if the great Mushroom War didn't cause the human's extinction, but the vampires did? And what if a few years after the war, a certain vampire king and human girl discovered their hidden feelings for each other? What do you think will happen? Read to find out! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Elu Fiore Abadeer

**A/N: Hi guys! Well, as you can see, this is my first FioLee story. Well, here you go... I hope you guys like it! Ü**

* * *

**~*Earth Kingdom*~**

"No! I can't leave you behind!" a blonde-haired woman cried.

"But we don't have any other choice! This is the only way to protect her, to protect you!" her husband exclaimed.

"NO! We have other options. We can all get out of here, live far away from this place. Far away from HER.."

"You know that we can't do that, Laudita! I am the only one who can stop Grandmother from-"

Their quarrel was interrupted by the loud banging on the large wooden door. "Your Highnesses!" Sebastian, the family butler exclaimed. "You have to get out now! The enemies are approaching!"

"Hurry now love, pack your things."

Laudita started to cry. It was so sad for her, leaving her beloved husband behind. She can't bear the pain of leaving her husband an her people fight to the death for her. She has made her decision..

"I'm going to look for someone. Do you want to come with me, Roman?"

Roman looked at the now-opened door. Sebastian is frantically telling them to get out of the castle; screams and clashing of swords were heard at a distance. He closed his eyes then breathes deeply to gather his strength. "No. I will keep Grandmother and her army at bay. You go and escape from here. But first, let me have one last look at our daughter."

The two humans looked at their sleeping three-year old child - their only child - Elu Fiore Abadeer. She has captivating dark blue eyes that stand out against her golden hair and alabaster complexion. Everyone in the kingdom adored her. But unbeknownst to many, she has unusual strength that she inherited from her father. And yes, her father _was_ an Abadeer, a vampire from the dark and scary Nightosphere.

"One last look..." Roman caressed both of Laudita's and Fiore's cheeks. "And one last kiss..." He gave a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Now go, you haven't got any time left."

He cries as he looks at the figure of his wife running to their safety. Slowly... Her figure is slowly hidden by the shadows of the castle, hiding them from the destruction that was about to follow...

Laudita runs to every corner of the huge castle. "Aries! Aries! Where are you?" At last, she found her at the servant's hidden room. She approached her, breathing heavily as she do so. "Aries..."

"Laudita! What are you doing here?!"

"Aries, you don't have to fight with the others. I have a different task for you; consider it as a favor from your childhood friend." she holds Aries' hands and gave her a sad and gentle smile.

"Laudie, I'm getting nervous with that tone of your voice. That voice means that you're going to make me do something that I don't like,"

"Oh Aries, you know me too well." Laudita chuckles slightly. "I will leave my daughter to you. Take her as far as you can, don't ever stop or look back." She hands her sleeping daughter to Aries. Her tears starts to well up. "You have to promise me that you'll take good care of her and that you'll keep her safe."

Aries starts crying. "What bout you, Laudie?"

"I will fight along with my people." she wipes the tears off of Aries' face then kisses her daughter on her forehead. "Now go, before any of Miranda's minions see you."

Just as Aries was about to flee, a vampire-monster soldier hybrid burst in. Laudita grabs one of the swords hanged neatly at the wall. "Hurry! Get out of here! I'll hold him off."

With tears flowing on her cheeks, Aries bows one last time before running off.

"Good luck, Aries.. Fiore.. I love you.."

**~*Grass Lands*~**

**Aries' POV**

She breathes heavily as she goes through the forest. She cuts any branch,vine, or leaves that's blocking her way. Weakened by the continuous running, slicing and jumping, she stumbles to the ground.

"I think I've run far enough."

Knowing that she can't protect the child any longer, she puts the sleeping princess behind a bush. "I am sorry Laudita... it looks like I can't keep my promise... for now..." She puts her sword, dagger, and cylinder beside Fiore.

She caressed the little princess' cheeks. "I'll be gone for a while.. I'm going to look for someone who could help us. I will come back, I promise..." she kissed her cheeks then left her.

**Fiore's POV**

She slowly opened her charming blue eyes, a bit blinded by the sun's ray that is hitting her face. She looked around, finding no one. "Mommie? Daddi? A-wiees? Where are yew?" she called out. No response. She stands up and walked around, hoping to find somebody. After a little while, she spotted a large tree house. She peeked at the opened door, thinking that her nurse is inside. "Ooohh... I smell cookies!"

**~*Tree House*~**

**Jellie's POV**

"Hmm-Hm-Hmnn... Bakin' some bunny cookies... Cookies, cookies, cookies..." she sang cheerfully while placing the cookie batter into the cookie mold.

"Mommie? A-wiees?" She stopped singing and turns around, seeing a little girl peeking at the door. _Oh Glob! Is that... is that a HUMAN?_

Unsure of what to do, she took a step back. She sees the little critter go towards her. "Uhmnn... Where's A-wiees?" _Glob, it talks!_

"Wh-who?"

"A-wiees.."

Seeing that the little human isn't a real threat, she crouched down to the little girls level then pats her head. "Sorry honey, I don't know any Arieses around here."

"N-no! *sniff* Mommie... A-wiees... *sniff* she's here!"

Some unknown force, call it in tuition or motherly instincts, tell her to take care of this crying little girl. "Aww... Honey, don't cry. Come here." She took her to a seat and got her a cookie. The little girl's eyes brightened.

"Bonnies!" she cried. She noticed what the girl is wearing. She's wearing a rabbit pendant and a rabbit hat. This girl obviously loves rabbits.

"It's 'bunnies' hon, not 'bonnies'."

"Oh... Bunnies."

The little girl paused for a while, pouting and tapping her chin. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Shhh! I'm thinking!"

_This girl is lumpin' adorable!_ "Mom, what kind of person are you? Are you in a costume, or you're really a talking cat?"

"Whoa! So I'm your Mom now?" _Well I wouldn't mind if I became her mom.. I guess.._

"Well, my Mommie aweiz told me that she is aw-sow the nice people a-wound me. So, I call 'em Mom."** (A/N: I know this is a screwed-up logic, but hey, Fiore is a very shy girl before. Her mother said that to her so that she can talk to other people without shying out. Princesses are supposed to be sociable, right? Back to the story...)**

"I'm a magical cat, hon. I can stretch or make my body into any shape or size that I want. By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Fi-yow-we. I'm thwee!"

"Oh, Fionna. What a cute name."

"No-! *yawn* Mah, mnhh..."

"Oh, that reminds me. I have a daughter, her name is Cake. She's seven. You can play with her when she wakes up..." _Oh, she's fast asleep. Poor thing, she must be the only human in this world now. I heard that the Vampire Queen killed all the humans - well - all but one I suppose..._

* * *

**A/N: Yeahh.. I know.. another author's note. Well, I just want to say,**

**STAY TUNED GUYS!**

**R&R is optional.**

**That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Quinceañera

**A/N: Hiya guys! Here's the next chap... Sorry it took a while for me to update this... I'm currently busy with Accounting quizzes and stuff... XDD Well, here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~*Tree House*~**

**Mystery POV** _(Oh, and try to guess whose POV this is before reading the next POV... No cheating!)_

She still can't believe what happened that day...

A little human girl named Fionna, showed up at their tree house and became a part of their family.

It's been twelve years now, there are no traces left of the weak and fragile three-year old girl that she and the people of Aaa once knew.

Fionna's birthday party will start in an hour and a half, so she hurriedly got Fionna's dress and went to her room to dress the little-"AHEM!"- Uhh... not-so-little-anymore adventuress. (Yeah, Fionna is a bit small...) "Hey honey! Your dress is ready for action! Come out of there and let me dress you."

"Do I REALLLLLY have to wear a dress? It's just a simple party anyway..." Fionna whined as she peeked from the bathroom door.

Glob. Why does she hate dresses? She's a girl, for heaven's sake, a GIRL! She's supposed to love them! "Don't be absurd honey! This is your quinceañera! It's different!"

"Oh, okay..." _Heh. Victory._

She finished dressing Fionna in 30 minutes. She took her by the hand, and led her to a huge mirror. "Wow... Is this really me?"

"Yes Fi, it's really you." She looked away, wiping a tear off her face. Sigh. _The girl really IS growing up, huh?_ She looks at Fionna once more. She looks like a woman now. Puberty has turned her into a gorgeous, but-kicking young woman. She can't hold back her tears anymore. She sits on the bed and sobs. "Damn..."

**Fionna's POV**

She looks at herself in the mirror. _Man! I look... I look... Algebraic!_ "Wow... Is this really me?" she asked the magical cat.

"Yes Fi, it's really you." She still can't believe it though. She looks awesome, but she can't be fooled. She still hates dresses. And that's a fact.

She turns around and saw the magical cat sitting on her bed. "Damn..." she heard her say.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"Fi... *hick* you're growing up really fast... *hick*. The last time I remembered, you're just a little crybaby. And now, *hick* look at you... So grown up and so pretty. Maybe the next time that I see you in a dress is your wedding day."

"That's bonkers! You know that I don't like mushy stuff."

"Yeah, I know. It's just... You've grown up the way that she wanted you to be. It's really a shame that she never had a chance to see you like this..."

"Oh..." she gets it now. That why she's all dramatic today. She's talking about their mother, Jellie.

Fionna just turned five by then - the day that Jellie died. Some of the citizens saw her being attacked by a huge bat; some, by a ferocious monster in the Evil Forest. Either way, she won't forget her mother's death and the pain it caused her. She may have forgotten the first three years of her life, but she will never forget Jellie's death, EVER.

Her eyes are brimming with tears now. "Caaaake..." _Damn! Why does Cake have to remind me of Mom?_

"Oh... Sorry hon. It's so stupid of me to make you cry on your birthday. Here, let me fix your make up."

*Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!*

"Oh my glob, it's already five o'clock! We'd better hurry."

Her makeup was done in a flash. They got out and was about to lock the door when Fionna suddenly remembered something. "Oh, shoot! Hold on a sec. Cake! I forgot my bag!"

"Hurry up, Fi! And it is called a purse, not a bag. And don't forget your mask!"

After a long search in her messy room, she finally found her ba- uhh... purse and put her mask, phone, and retractable sword in it.

*Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!*

"Hurry honey! We're already late as it is!"

She got out of the house running, and rode on Cake's back.

"By the way, Fi, have you already decided whom are you going to dance with?"

"Uhh..." _Shoot! I forgot all about that!_

"Thought so... Look, you don't have to over think it. Just pick Prince Gumball. He's perfect for you!"

"Ca..."

"AND for heaven's sake, he LIKES you!"

"Caaaake! Again with the mushy stuff?" she said, pouting.

"Ahaha! Okay, I'll stop. You're adorable when you're pouting, you know that? Well anyway, you have to decide now." She just sighed at that. She noticed that they're almost at the Candy Kingsom, so she put on her mask and thought for a moment. I wonder... She took her phone in her purse and dialed a number that she knew by heart.

*Riiiing! Riiiing!*

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GLOB! CLIFFHANGER! Who is it going to be? You have an idea, right? No? Well, either way, you're going to love what will happen in the next chapter. So, STAY TUNED GUYS!**

**Oh, I want to thank you guys for reading and voting my story as your favorite. I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Could it be?

**A/N : Here's another chappy for you guys for being so awsome! The positive reviews really made my day. So in return, AN EARLY CHAPTER UPDATE for you guys!**

**Fionna's POV**

*Riiiing! Riiiing!*

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Oh, hiya dude!" _Here I go... I hope I can say it properly..._ "Umm, would you like to be my partner for the dance later?" "Sure! I would love that." "Thanks Ignatus! And oh, don't forget your anti-burn shield." *Beep!* (receiver down)

**~*Candy Kingdom Palace*~**

They arrived at the palace fifteen minutes late. Cake's been going on and on about gowns, 'I-told-you-sos', and many more. She can't really stand it when Cake is nagging non-stop, so Fionna excused herself at the magical cat. "I'm not done yet, Fi." "But Caaake... He'll be here soon." she whined. Cake's ears perked up after hearing her. "He? You've already found a dance partner?" She gave Cake a 'duh-of-course-I-did' face. "Ooooohhh.. Who is he?" "He's the - Ignatus!" She approached the Flame Prince and hugged him. "I'm glad that you've made it!" Ignatus turned six different shades of red. "Uhh... N-no problem.." he stuttered. "Ahem!" "Oh, I forgot! Cake, this is Ignatus, the prince of the Fire Kingdom, my best bro. Ignatus, this is my sis, Cake." "A pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand towards Cake. "Are you sure he's not gonna burn me Fi?" "Caaake... I just hugged him!" Cake paused for a moment, and finally said. "Okay. It's a plasure to meet you too." She took the prince's hand and shook it. _Phew! I thought she'd freak out or something... _

**Cake's POV**

"A pleasure to meet you." She looks at the prince as he extends his hand. _Sweet babies! His hand is glowing red hot!_ "Are you sure he's not gonna burn me Fi?" "Caaake... I just hugged him!" _That's right. She just hugged him - wait, what?. I thought she hates mushy, romantic stuff? Well, whatever. I'll just ask her later._ "Okay. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

**Random POV**

Everyone is having fun and greeting Fionna a happy birthday. A few moments later, Prince Gumball went to the stage to announce something. "Ahem! Pardon me, my beloved guests. The dance is about to start. Fionna, would you mind leading the dance with your chosen partner?" Fionna took Ignatus' hand and went to the middle of the dance hall. Marceline, Marshall Lee, and their band started playing a slow song.

_**I know we've been,**_

_**Friends forever...**_

Ignatus akwardly places his hand on Fionna's waist. Fionna giggles as she wraps her arms around Ignatus' neck.

**_But now, I am feeling_**

**_Somethin' totally new..._**

"Haha.." "What is it, Fi?"

**_And after all those times,_**

**_And everything that we have been through,_**

**_You were always with me..._**

"It's nothing. I just thought that dancing is nice. Especially when you're dancing with an important friend." Ignatus' cheeks blushed a deep crimson color. Fionna just smiled at that.

**_*Could it be, you and I_**

**_I've never imagined..._**

"Uhh.. H-hey.. Fionna?" "Mhmm?" "Uhh.. Would you like to... Uhh.." "What?" _Silence._

**_Could it be, suddenly_**

**_I'm fallin' for you..._**

"Ignatus?"

**_Could it be, that you were_**

**_Always beside me.._**

**_And I never knew..._**

"Fionna,wouldyouliketohangoutsometim e?" Ignatus said. Fionna took a minute to process what he said. "Sure! I would love that."

_**Could it be, that is true**_

_**That is you...**_

He hugged her after the dance is done. "Thanks Fi." he said and hands her a gift.

**Marshall's POV**

He can't stop looking at her and her partner. _Man, they are so close to each other. Wait, no! Stop it Marshall Lee! You can't fall for a mere mortal. You just can't._

_**Could it be, that is true**_

_**That is you...**_

Marcy's singing voice brought him back to reality...

"Hey bro! Why are you so spaced out when we're playing back there?" "Uhh.." _Shoot!_ Although he shares all his problems with his sister, he just can't share this one to her. He just can't. She'll laugh at him. "I-I'm just a bit sleepy back there. You know how I am with slow songs." "Riiiiiight... Well, I'll just hang out with the band for a while. Wanna come?" "Nah.. I'll pass." "Okay. See 'ya later, dude."

He went to the palace's balcony. After checking if nobody else is there, he reached his axe bass and started strumming.

**_Could it be, that you were_**

**_Always beside me..._**

**_And I never knew..._**

**_Could it be, that is true_**

**_That is you..._**

*Sigh...*

"Oh, Fionna..."

**A/N : Soooo... What do you think guys? Not expecting that, were you? XDD**

**Well, this is the longest chappy I've made so far.. I hope you liked it!**

**Aaaaanyways... STAY TUNED guys!**  
**R&R please... Arigatou! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **


	4. Marshall Lee's Drabbles : Wait, WHAT!

**Me : Hey guys!**

**ML : This is Marshall Lee's...**

**Me : AHEM!**

**ML : And Yuppie's "Author's Drabbles"!**

**Me : I just want to tell y'all that I will not be able to write the next chappy for like, a week or so..**

**ML : *coughs*Uhso what?*coughs***

**Me : *death glare* Aaaanyway, I'm soooo sorry! I have to study reaaaaaally hard.. It's exams week you see...**

**ML : And we made a bet.. If she fails, I win.. And she'll mak-?!**

**Me : *covers ML's mouth* Shush! *blushes* As if I'm going to give that to you...**

**ML : Awwww... *pouts***

**Me : *ignoring ML* Oh! I forgot to add..**

**The song in Chapter 3 is from the Disney movie : Kim Possible the movie.. It's the scene where Ron and Kim are dancing at the prom.. It's a really great song. Try imagining it with FP and Fionna as the characters. Pretty awesome, right?**

**ML : Wrong! XP**

**Me : I'm gonna effin' kill you! *gets Demon's Blood dagger***

**(ML, suddenly shirtless...)**

**Me : (Q/Q)**

**ML : So... This ends MY author's drabbles...**

**Me : S-see you guys on the next chappy! MARSHALL! GET YOUR SHIRTLESS BODY AWAY FROM MY FACE!**

**ML : Can't help showing off my sexy body to my girl..**

**Me : (Q/Q)**


	5. Chapter 4 : A sword, a dream & an amulet

**A/N : After almost two weeks full of frustration, exams and junk, Yuppie is finally back! XD Oh Glob, I hope I did well in my exams… (/ToT)/**

**Aaaanyways.. *drumroll***

**Ladies and gents, I now present you the fourth chappy. *badum-ping!* Enjoy!**

**~*Candy Kingdom Palace*~**

**Gumball's POV**

It's been twenty minutes since the dance ended, but he was still unable to approach her. She was always surrounded by the guests – giving her gifts and greeting her a happy birthday. Still, he patiently waited for Fionna to be alone. After all, it is unlikely (or you can just say, un-princely) for him to snatch her away from the Candy folks.

He saw her slip away from the crowd when she noticed that everybody's attention is focused on her birthday cake – it was his latest masterpiece. A _Happy 15__th__ birthday Fionna _candle and a Tiffany blue ribbon adorns all four tiers of the cake along with simple and elegant black damask patterns, making them stand out against the brownish color of the mocha base. It was perfect, he thought, more perfect than his special tarts.

_Now, where have you gone to Fionna? Aha! Found you! _ He saw her go into the balcony. He peeked through the pink candy curtains and saw her sigh – a sad and lonely sigh. He entered the balcony quietly and gets his present hiding behind his back. "Hey." He said to her, a bit surprised by the whispery way his voice came out. Fionna slowly turns to face him, her captivating dark blue eyes meeting his pinkish gaze.

_Whoa!_ Her eyes are breathtaking against her alabaster skin and wide golden curls. Why hasn't he noticed it 'till now? "Oh, hey PG. Wassup?" "I just wanted to give you this." He said as he hands her a crimson sword. "Whoa! This is so rad! Where did you get this?" "I made it myself." he says with pride. "MADE IT?!" "Yeah, with Demon's Blood. It can kill anything." "This….This is so Mathematical! Thanks PG!" Fionna said, hugging the candied prince tightly. "You're welcome." He kissed the girl's hand and bade her farewell, for now. "I must do a very important experiment in the lab. See you later Fionna." "Yeah… later, dude."

**~*Tree House*~**

**Fionna's POV**

She climbs warily into the stairs and slumps to her bed, leaving Cake standing by her messy (I mean REALLY messy) bed. "Ugh! I'm so flippin' tired! Dancing is WAAY more tiring than adventuring." "C'mon Fi, it's not _that _bad. You had fun too, right?" She smiles, remembering her a-bit-flirty dance with Ignatus. She loves the way Iganatus blush – his face and ears turning into a deep crimson color. "Yeah, I guess so.." "That reminds me, what's your deal with flame prince? I thought he's your bro or something." _Uh-oh.. Cake is at it again.._

Nagging and being nosy are the traits of her sister that she dislikes. She knows it's just a cat thing. Cats are curious and demanding by nature. Always wanting to know what's what. That is why she always gives Cake what she wants. But this time is an exception. She's too tired to answer all her questions (swearsies!).

"Cake, can we do this interrogating thing tomorrow? I'm really dead beat, you know?" She heard her sister sigh and say, "Alright hon, whatever you say. But…" _Good. I can finally sleep._ She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, leaving Cake talking nonstop.

She wakes up in a big room on a maroon princess' bed. She sits up, finding a silver-haired girl sitting by the window, watching her. "Oh, you're awake." Why does the girl seem familiar to her? "Where am I?" she asked, mostly to herself. "You're in your room, milady." _Milady? _"Who are you?" "I'd rather not say my name." She eyed the girl in suspicion. "I know that you are suspecting me. But I assure you milady, I mean no harm. I just wanted to give you this. Happy birthday." The silver-haired girl hands her a golden amulet. It has two swords that makes an X shape and above it was a red orb, with a name _Fiore_ engraved in it. _Who is Fiore? Whatevs, maybe they got my name wrong. _She tentatively puts it around her neck and gasps. What is that electrical feeling going through her?

The silver-haired girl hands her a mirror. _OH. MY. GLOB. _Her eyes turned partially red in color. She felt an odd feeling in her mouth. She felt… _FANGS?!_ She dropped the mirror into her lap and looked at the silver-haired girl. "What the zip is happening to me?! Tell me!"

"..na… Fionna… FIONNA!" She wakes up, gasping for air. "Cake!" She hugs her sister tightly. _Man, that was a really bad nightmare._ "F-Fi… Hon, I-I can't b-breathe." "Oh, sorry Cake." "Glob, Fi… When did you become stronger? Did you eat a whole Veggie Kingdom?" "I-I dunno… It's just adrenaline, I guess." "And what are you dreaming about? You're all _'Tell me! Tell me! What's happening?'_ You scared the zip outta me." She shrugs at that. "Bad dream." "You're telling me. You'd better wash up. Fang boy is right outside." "Shoot! I forgot! Marshall asked me to go pixie strangling with him today. I'd better hurry! Thanks Cake!"

She runs into the bathroom and faces the mirror. "H-how?!" She is wearing the amulet that the silver-haired girl gave her last night. Her mouth gaped open and her alabaster skin turned pale white. _It was all true then?_

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm really sorry if this chap is a tad bit boring.. I'm currently experiencing a writer's block or something. I can't get my head straight these days… I wonder why…**

**ML : It's because you're thinking about me all the time. Aren't ya?**

**Me : Shuddap! And how did you get here? I thought I locked you up in your room?**

**ML : Meh, I'm a vampire hon. You can't lock me up that easily. And I can't wait for the exam results…**

**Me : You mean, you can't wait to win the bet?**

**ML : *smirks* Exactly.**

**Me : Haha.. You wish…**

**BTW, I used these images as reference for the cake and amulet.**

blog/tiffany-blue-black-damask-wedding-cake/

stock-image-golden-amulet-swords-image12042721


	6. Chapter 5 : Her hair & His touch

**A/N : A little heads-up for you guys. I kinda changed how the dialogues were placed. I just followed InfernoLeo9's tip. I just realized recently that having multiple dialogues on the same line is eye straining. And it feels like the scenes were being rushed.**

**Uhmm, I know it's a bit late, but I would like to thank my sensei, ParagonFlynn for his advice/review.. I really helped me and it made my brain all bubbalooby.. In a good way, of course.. XDD**

**Now, where were we? Ah!**

***Raises sword*Onward ho to the next chapter!**

**Fionna's POV**

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Noooooooo!"

"Fionna! Wake up honey! Fionna, wake up! You're dreaming!"

The adventuress suddenly sits up, huffing loudly as she wiped the mixture of cold sweat and tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh my glob... Caake!" She hugged her sister and sobbed. That dream - no - nightmare, seemed so real. She hasn't experienced that kind of dream before. It really scared the glob outta her. "Shhhh... Shhhh... I'm here honey, I'm here." Fionna lifts up her head and looks at the clock beside her. The ticking clock read 11:45. _What the zip! I only slept for like, two hours._

"Hey babycakes, you alright now?" the magical cat said worriedly, patting Fionna's golden locks.

"Y-yeah.. Thanks Cake." she reached up to her head. "Hey Cake, have you seen my hat somewhere?"

Cake hands Fionna her hat. "Here ya go. It fell off when you're screaming and squirming in your sleep."

"Thanks Cake." She immediately puts on her hat, but didn't close it. 'Why' you ask? Because she was too tired with all the screaming and crying to even stuff her hair in and close it. She flops to her bed and puts her thick cotton blanket on her. "Night Cake."

"Night Fionna. Sleep tight."

-o0o-

"...na... Fioooooonaaaaa..."

"Huh? Wut? Izzat you, Cake?" the adventuress said sleepily. She tries to open her eyes, but to no avail. Her eyelids were too heavy to open.

"Yeah, it's me."

_Huh? Strange._ "Cake, why's yer voice diff'rent?" This time, she rubs her eyes furiously, slowly opening her eyes. **(A/N: It's the same thing that I do when I want to open my eyes. XD)**

"Boo."

"Wh-wha? Marshall? What are you doing here?"

"I kinda heard your screaming." the vampire king said while scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT?" Fionna whisper-screamed. She doesn't want Cake to wake up. Not when Marshall Lee is here. "How did you hear me? Your cave is like, four miles away!"

"I got vampire hearing, Fionna. I can hear you even if you're 10 miles away. So, what's up?"

"Umm... I kinda had a bad dream." She felt her cheeks blush furiously. She wasn't used to being scared to the point of crying. She's a brave adventuress, for crying out loud. Nothing should be able to scare her. She curled into a ball and heard Marshall snickering. "What's the joke?"

"It's nothing. I just find it a bit amusing to see the girlish side of you. Speaking of girlish things, I noticed you let your hair down." Fionna lowers her head, embarrassed. She isn't used to other people - besides Cake, of course - seeing her hair like that. A tingling sensation went through her as she felt Marshall slide his cold fingers through her hair. "Wow Fi, your hair is so soft and smooth. It feels like I could touch it over and over again." he said while touching her hair and messes it. "Now, it's not so soft and smooth." Marshall snickered.

Fionna slaps Marshall's hand and reached to her now-tangled hair. "Ugh! Marshall, you butt!" She threw her pillow at the floating vampire. Marshall easily avoided Fionna's attack and picked her up bridal style. "Wh-wha? Put me down, Marshall!"

"Nope. Not when you've calmed down. Besides, I've got something to show you." Marshall smiled his crooked smile. Fionna knew that something was up with that crooked smile of his. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

**A/N: This ends the fifth chappy. You weren't expecting that were you? Sorry if it's a bit short. I promise, I'll make it longer next time.**

**ML: Yuppie, you're evil. You twisted the story AND it's a cliffhanger.**

**Me: Bwahaha! I know. Wait a sec, why are you interfering? Go back to your room mister. Or else...**

**ML: Or else what? *grins***

**Me: *faints***

**ML: Ha! Works everytime. In behalf of my stubborn girl, I would like to thank for the reviews that you readers, had given us. It makes my unconscious girl here, energized when she sees a new review or even a new follower in her email.. Keep on reading, following, and reviewing guys! Till the next chapter!**

**PS: Yuppie's going to have a surprise special chapter on her birthday. It's on the 24th of December. Don't miss it!**

**Me: Ugh! Marshall, I'm gonna kill you!**

**ML: Uh-oh.. The amazon girl has awoken. See ya later guys! ; )**


	7. Maruppie's Drabbles : Happy New Year!

**ML: Hiya guys! I missed y'all soooo much! *winks* ;)**

**Me: Pssshhh.. Puh-lease Marshall, stop flirting with the readers! You're grossing them out.**

**ML: Tssss... As if Yuppie.. *rolls eyes***

**Me: NOW, you're being gay..**

**ML: Whatevs dude.**

**Me: Oh, uhh.. Hi guys! Sorry if I haven't updated the special chappy yet.. I'm just a bit busy with the New Year and all that junk.**

**ML: She's cooking our dinner for tonight. Can you believe that? Hey Yuppie, you'd better not get me food poisoned or something.**

**Me: Ha! You don't know what I'm capable of, MAR-SHALL...**

** Anyway, it's officially 12:22 am in my place, soo... happy new year everyone! I wish you all a bangin' and mathematical new year! Thanks for being a part of my topsy-turvy 2012 life. **

**ML: Wait! I ha-!**

**Me: *kisses Marshall* *evil laugh* 'Till the next chapter, CIAO! ;***

**ML: (Q/Q) *ultra blush*  
**


	8. Chapter 6: Bad Enough

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the sixth chapter.. Sorry it took so long.. I'm soooooo busy with school stuff... And I don't know what to do next.. XD**

**How did I come up with this part? Well, yesterday, I was just surfing through Youtube then found this awesome fanmade video of Marshall and Fionna. I played it, and then poof! A story popped out of my head! So random right? I'm sooo addicted to the song that it got to the point I'm listening to it over and over while writing this chapter.. Thanks to that video, I became one of that band's fan! XD**

**Enough with the backstory.. Let's get on with the show.. The long-awaited (?) chapter..**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

It's been almost an hour since Marshall 'kidnapped' her in her sleep. It's starting to annoy her, so she asked the vampire, "Marshie, where the hell are we going? It's been an hour! Are we there yet?"

"Yup.. In fact, we're already here.." he said while looking at the horizon. She turned her head to look at what Marshall is looking at. "Whoa!" that's all that she can say. She's speechless.

They were going in an old Victorian castle. You can feel the oldness and sadness in the castle, but then, you can also feel a glint of love and happiness there. _I wonder what happened to this castle? It looks all torn up. Hmmmmm.. Maybe a battle happened here.. But, when is it? And why do I get the feeling like I've been to this place? Oh well, must've been my imagination.._

* * *

"..na? Fionna!" Marshall called while snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Y-yeah?"

"I was asking you if we can go to the garden now. I have a surprise for you there."

"Oh.. Yeah, sure.."

* * *

Marshall held her hand and led her to the castle's garden. Again, she was speechless.. One can only see blue roses and oak trees there, it's simple, yet beautiful in it's own way.

The roses' deep blue color glints under the moonlight as the leaves of the oak trees sway to the gentle breeze. There was one tree with blankets underneath. Marshall led her to that tree and told her to sit down. He pulls out a cinnamon roll out of nowhere and put a small candle on it.

"Happy birthday, Fi! Suprised ya didn't I?" he said as he hands her the pastry. She looks at him, nods slowly and took the pastry from him. She didn't know why, but the pale light of the candle and moonlight made Marshall look like a prince. _Ugh! Scratch that part! I'm just sleepy that's all.._

* * *

**Marshall Lee's POV**

She's still looking at him like he's grown two heads or something. _Damn, Fionna, don't look at me like that! I'll melt you know.. Okay, that's a bit gay.._

After what seemed like forever, Fionna closed her eyes, as if she's making a wish, and blew the candle.

* * *

"So, what did you wish for?" he can't help it. He's got to ask..

"Nothing, it's a secret.."

"Oh, c'mon! Just a hint?"

"Nope!" she said then sticks her tongue out.

"Okay, I give up!" he sighs and stand up.

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

"Okay, I give up!" Marshall sighs then stands up. _Uh-oh, I made Marshie mad.._

"W-wait! Marshall!" she calls out and grabs the sleeve of Marshall's shirt. "I-I'm sorry if I made you mad or somethin'." she looks up and saw Marshall... SMILE?

"Nah, it's no biggie.." he said then pats the spot on his left side. "C'mere.. Sit beside me.." she obliged then Marshall gets his axe guitar and started strumming...

* * *

**Bad Enough For You - All Time Low**

_No, I won't call you baby._

_I won't buy you daisies, cause that don't work._

_And I know, how to get you crazy, _

_How to make you want me, so bad it hurts._

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type._

_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight._

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (turns you on)_

_No mister right if you want mister wrong (mister wrong)_

_I'll tell you lies (tell you lies),if you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad), _

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you, Well I just wanna be bad enough..._

_Hey (Hey, hey)_

_Thanks for the number (Thanks for the number)._

_I'm not gonna call you (Not gonna call you), _

_Cause that won't work (Cause that won't work)._

_You like to play (Play, hey)_

_Hide and go get her (Hide and go get her)_

_Cause you like me better (You like me better), _

_When I play the jerk (When I play the jerk)._

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type._

_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight._

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (Turns you on)_

_No mister right if you want mister wrong (mister wrong)_

_I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth._

_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you, Well I just wanna be bad enough..._

* * *

She notices that everytime Marshall gets to the chorus, he looks at her in the eyes, like he was telling her something.

* * *

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you (Woah-oh)_

_But I hate to say this, I'm stuck on lovin' you._

_So I pretend that I don't care, I'll stand you up to keep you here._

_I'll make you hate me, just enough to make you want me._

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (Turns you on)_

_No mister right if you want mister wrong (mister wrong)_

_I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth._

_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)_

_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)_

_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you._

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you, Well I just wanna be bad enough for you._

* * *

The song ended with a slight pouring of the rain. Fionna smiles at the ground, thinking,_ 'This is the best birthday gift ever!'_ She looks up the sky, "Thanks Glob!"

"Hey! What about me? You don't want to thank me to?" Marshall said and pouts.

"Yeah, yeah, you too... Thank you, Marshall.."

* * *

And her birthday wish? Oh it's already happening..

_"I wish to be with the guy that I like from this day onward..."_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's finally done... The first Fiolee scene.. So, what do you think? Tell me your thoughts.. :)**


	9. Chapter 7: The revenge

**A/N: Because I've been gone for almost four months, babawi ako sa inyo.. Hmmmmmn... What the English translation for that? Ah! I'll make it up to you! I just hope my iPad cooperates.. As of now, my iPad's battery life only have 9%, good luck with that.. I can't charge it because my DAD handles the charging something of my pad.. For heaven's sakes! I'm almost eighteen years old! Why is life unfair? Okay, I'm ranting again..**

****I forgot to tell you guys that the chapter when Fionna goes into the future is only a side story or something.. I'll add the second part soon.. :)**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

Marshall's suprise mini party for Fionna lasted until 4 am, so they decided to, as Marshall calls it, 'crash' into the castle. She was hesitant at first, because she knows that Cake would worry spending the night with the 'notorious' vampire. _But heck! This is a human castle!_ So, there they are now, looking for a place not damaged by the battle that happened there a long time ago.

"Marshall?" she asked looking down and biting her lower lip. She can't forget what happened when she thanked him..

"What is it?" Marshall asked in his laid-back tone. _How can you be so calm about it, huh? It not everyday you can... Ugh! I'm gonna be crazy!_

"Uhm, how did you know about this place?"

"Well, I visit my uncle here... But that was 30 years ago." that made her wonder. _Uncle? How can his uncle be in this place?_

"How-?" he didn't finish her question.

"Well, my uncle, who is supposed to be the next Vampire King, married the princess of this castle. Wierd right? I didn't even know that he met a human. Let alone love it."

"Vampires are humans once too, you know. Don't call treat them like they were things."

"Okay, my bad. Old habits die hard." he said then stops at the door that has E.F.A and a familiar shape engraved on it. Fionna looks at the engravings and wonders where the hell she had seen this. She finally snapped from her trance when Marshall opens the door. The room has a touch of blue, gold and white and is big enough to fit a hundred candy people. There was a huge blue four poster bed on the other side of the room, beside the big arched window with stuffed bunnies on the ledge. In front of the bed was a gold and white sofa.

Marshall sits on the bed and so did she. "Now, where were we?"

"Uhm, on the part that you have bad habits?"

"Ah! Yes. So, my uncle married the princess which made my grandmother, the current Vampire Queen at that time, mad. But she let it go, knowing that he will not be happy with the princess. But after fifteen years, the princess, now the queen of the kingdom, gave birth to a child. They hid that child from grandma, until my grandma found out about it two years later. The end."

"What? That's it?!"

"Eee yup. That's it."

"Tell me more, Marshall! I know that there's more to that story.. Pleaaaaase Marshie, pretty please?" she said while making a puppy dog eyes. **(Or whatever you call it.. XD)**

"Nope! That's there is to it. Let's sleep now, dibs on the bed!" he said then lies on the bed.

She stands up from the bed and says, "Wha? Marshall! Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the sofa."

"No!" she jumps on the bed and lies down, face first.

"Oooohh.. So you do love me, huh? C'mon, just say it, you love me." And with that, Marshall recieved a punch from the adventuress. "Ow! Mah meat cheek!"

"_That's_ for making me sleep on the sofa." then she does the first thing that came to her mind, she kissed Marshall, on the lips! "And _that's_ for kissing me earlier." She then turns around, leaving the dumbfounded vampire well, dumbfounded and... Blushing?

* * *

**A/N: That's it guys.. Sorry that it's too short and for the errors that I made.. As you can see, English is not my native tongue. But I hope I satisfied you guys somehow.. Tell me your thoughts.. ;)**

**Till next week! Arrivederci!**


	10. Yuppie's Speech and Special Preview )

**Yuppie: **Yeaaaahhhh... I know the previous chapter is a bit corny and lame.. Don't blame me! Blame my freakin' pad! And our freakin' internet connection is uber slooooow...

**ML:** What's the connection?

**Y:** Wireless...

**ML:** ...

**Y:** Huh... It's funnier in Tagalog.. :/ Oh well.. Where were we? Oh yes.. The blaming junk.. *inhale*

...And my freakin' sarcasm and sense of humor! I think I'm getting a bit rusty these days.. Might be because of summer.. It's so effin' HOT here!

**ML:** I'm sorry! Am I melting you right now?

**Y:** Sooo... It's summer now here at my place.. Anyone wanna swim?

**ML:** H-hey..

**Y:** Before I forget.. Thank you guys for the reviews and thank you, silent readers! I checked my traffic graph earlier, and I was surprised to have 2.4k+ visitors and viewers in 5 days! Imagine that, just five days! *giggles* I'm so happy to know that you're still reading my story even though I put it on hold for almost 4 months! Really, I am! Even though only a few peepz reviewed, it doesn't matter.. I just wish you'd voice out your thoughts a little through mail if ya don't want to review, just like what sis Amethyst did.. Thanks sissy! Mwah! ;-*

I guess that's all.. Thank you for reading my ranting and junk.. XD

* * *

_**~ Upcoming Chapters Preview ~**_

_"Oh Glob! Fionna! Oh, my babycakes! Marshall Lee Abadeer, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Cake said as she runs to the door and tries to attack Marshall._

Marshall hissed. "I didn't do anything to her, I swear!" he said as he tried to get Cake outta his face.

_**~ Preview Ends Here**_

* * *

Gimme one to two hours.. I'll upload the next chapter..

See ya later!


	11. Last (?) Yuppie's Note: I'm Sorry

**Hey guys! It's me again! I'm sorry if I didn't fulfill my promise last time. There's been a, let's say, MAJOR problem. Someone e-mailed me that I "stole" this story from her/him. That s/he will report me so that MY work will be deleted by the authorities or administrators of the website. I mean, GOSH! Talk about complete faker!**

**I know that this story is not much and I'm happy and contented even though that it's not one of those "hit" stories out there. But I'm really upset and disappointed to the person claiming my work as his/hers.**

**So, I've decided to put this on-hold here in FanFiction and continue the story in Wattpad, so that it (the story) can avoid being plagiarized. Don't worry though, I don't DEMAND or REQUIRE you guys to create an account (if you don't have one) and to vote and comment. Just reading my work and recommending it to your friends (or even becoming my fan) is enough. I hope you guys understand.**

**This is the link for EFA in Wattpad: ****_ wattpadDOTcom/story/3212628-elu-fiore-abadeer_**

**Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Thank you for all the readers out there! I love you all to bits! :)**

**Yours truly,**

**Yuppie**


	12. Chapter 72: Fi?

**Marshall Lee's POV**

The sun is peeking at the horizon, but he is still wide awake. But don't get him wrong, it's not Fionna's sudden kiss that kept him awake 'till now, nope, definitely not. Although, it stirred something inside of him and made him want her more than ever.

_(So you really were thinking about that, huh?)_

_Shut up! Stop messin' with my POV, ya obsessed author!_

_(Okay, okay.. Sheesh! High blood much? *5 seconds of silence* You liiiiiiiiike her! *giggles*)_

_Ugh! I said shut up! There's no time for that! There will never be any time for that! She's Fionna, a mere human, a mortal for Glob's sake!_

He ruffled his own hair and tossed around, his back facing the sleeping Fionna. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep, but to no avail. He gave up sleeping and was about to stand up when he felt Fionna's arm wrap around his torso. She pulled him towards her and hugged him tight, which made all of the blood in his body rise up to his face. He sighed and smiled to himself. _'Guess I'll be sleeping then._

**Fionna's POV**

She was awakened by the bright light of the sun that peeked through the slit in the now-curtain-covered window. Her eyes still closed, she stretched her arms and yawns. She propped herself up then sits on the edge of the bed, her eyes now half-opened. She then rubs her eyes and looked at her surroundings. _Why am I here again? Oh right, Marshall flew-Oh crud, Marshall! He kissed me right? Then... Then I k-kissed him?_ She touched her lips then blushed. How was she going to face Marshall Lee a.k.a. the great Vampire King? She shook away the thoughts in her head and calmed herself.

_First off, he started the kiss thing, not me. Wait, so does that mean he likes me?_ She cupped her pink-tinted face and sighed. _Why would he like me? I'm just average compared to the princesses he once dated._

"Because you're you, Fionna." she was surprised when Marshall talked. _Glob, I thought he was asleep. Heck, is he a mind-reader now?_

She heard him chuckle. "It would be cool if I did, but no. I can't read minds. You're saying your thoughts out loud, babe." he said, then reached out to her face and pulled her to him. He then gave her a sweet, passionate kiss which made her blush even more. He pulled away and looked into her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

"Mornin' princess." he flashed his most seductive smile then got up. "So, breakfast?" he looked at her and saw that she was lying on the bed with her eyes opened. After a minute or so, her left eye changed color. "What the fvck?! Hey, Fi? You with me?" he tried to shake her from her trance, but to no avail. Her left eye was crimson red now. He then kissed her. "Babe? Fionna?" he lightly slaps her cheeks. "Fvck! What's happening to you?! Fi! Wake up!"

He shook her real hard. No response.

He tried to think what just happened. _Glob! Was it my fault? Did I accidentally bite her?_ He checked her lips. There wasn't any sign indicating otherwise. He was really scared on what was happening to her. For the last time, he gave her a peck in the lips and hugged her, hoping for the worst.

"Fionna... Come back to me..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! \(^^)/ Did 'ya miss me?


	13. Chapter 8: Where Art Thou Raijin?

**A/N: Enough Fiolee scenes for now.. Oh! Guess who's back?**

* * *

**TREE FORT — 8:30 a.m.**

**Cake's POV**

*Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiing!*

She grabbed a pillow then covered her ears. The telephone has been ringing for a while now. _Glob, can't a cat get some good night's rest?_

"Fi, baby.. Would 'ya mind answering the phone? It's giving me headaches." she said in a sleepy, muffled voice. Three minutes had passed; the irritating ringing finally ceased. She removed the pillow from her face, got up, then yawned and stretched like a cat (she is a cat after all!). She then looked around the room, finding no one but BMO sitting at the foot of her drawer-bed. _Wait, if BMO's here, then why didn't he answer the phone?_

She crouched to match his height and gently shakes the little blue-green console, "BMO...BMO..."

A faint but distinct beeping sound was heard. BMO's face slowly appeared on his little screen. "Mmm.. Cake? What is it?"

"Err.. Have you seen Fionna? Did she tell you where she had gone to?"

"No.. I'm charging the whole time, Cake."

"Riiiight." _So that's why he didn't or rather wasn't able to answer the phone..._

She decided to go downstaris to look for her sister. She checked in the living room, then in the kitchen, then in the basement, then at the roof, she even called Prince Gumball; but alas! There's still no sign of the energetic blonde adventuress. A bit worn out by her search, she went back to the living room and slumps face first on he sofa. _Fi, here art thou?_

After a while, the phone rang once more. Mildly irritated, she answered the phone. "What?!'

"Ohh.. Uhh.. Ahem! Is Fionna there?" the person on the other line said.

She put her right hand on her hips then pointed her eyebrow heavenwards, "Who are you and what do 'ya want with Fionna?"

"I'm Ignatus, prince of the Fire Kingdom. Fionna promised me that she would hang out with me today. Is she there?"

_Oh Glob, it's that fire mohawk-haired boy. Better sweeten my tone a little._ "Sorry sweetie, Fionna is not here at the moment."

"Do you have any idea on where she might be?"

"No.. I'm sorry.. I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"Well then, if she comes back, would you please tell her that I called?"

"Sure thing, sweetie!"

"Thanks!"

"Anytime." she then ended the call.

She went to the kitchen to make some chocolate chip and bacon pancakes. She made the bacon pancakes first, singing while tossing the cake in the pan.

_**Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes..**_

_** Make some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake..**_

_** Bacon pancake, that's what it's gonna make..**_

_** Bacon pancaaaaaaaake! ～ **_

While putting the p'cakes - as Fionna likes to call it - on the plate beside the stove, the kitchen door slammed open. Her fur stood at the sudden sound.

"CAKE!"

She turns around to find a windswept Prince Gumball. "Glob, PG! You scared the math outta me!"

The prince fixed his windswept dome-piece then quickly went to Cake. "Cake! You need to come to the Candy Kindgdom immediately! Its Fonna she-"

Cake didn't let the pink prince finish his sentence. She immediately made herself big, then placed Prince Gumball on her head. She then broke the wooden wall and ran as fast as she could.

_Wait for me, babycakes..._

**Prince Gumball's POV**

It's 7:30 in the morning in the Candy Kingdom, and Gumball just got up from his bed. He then changed into his usual royal clothes then went to his study.

"Here is your Earl Grey tea and Oreo cheesecake, Your Higness." the maid said, while placing the food on the prince's work table.

"Thank you, Peppermint Maid."

Peppermint Maid bowed then went out of the room, leaving the prince to himself. Prince Gumball began sorting out the different files in his desk.

"Taxes, Apple shortage for Tree Trunks, blah, blah, blah.." he sighed. "I wonder how Fionna is doing."

He took his tea then sat on the ledge of his window.

"GUMWAD!"

He spurted the tea that he is sipping. "What the-? Marshall Lee! I told you not to barge into my study like that! Wha-"

"There's no time for your blabbering, pinky! Cure Fionna! Hurry!" Marshall said. He steps - rather - flies closer to Gumball, revealing the prince a blanket-covered and pale-faced Fionna.

"What happened to her?"

"I dunno! She just shut down like that when I was talking to her this morning." Marshall scratched the back of his head, indicating that he's really nervous right now.

"Lie her down on the divan."

Marshall followed what he said. When Fionna was laid in the divan, Gumball immediately checked her up. He put his hand to her forehead, suprised by the fact that she was cold. Next he checked her eyes.

"Umm.. Bubba? I forgot to tell 'ya about one thing.."

"About what?" he asked the floating vampire as he checks Fionna's left eye. Then he checks her right eye.

"Uhh.. That.."

"What the?!"

"She lost consciousness with her eyes opened, then suddenly, her eye changed color."

"You didn't bite her, did you?" he asked Marshall while glaring daggers at him.

"NO! I swear! All I did was carry her... and kiss her a couple of times." (ó/ó)7

He didn't clearly hear what Marshall said at the last part. But now is not the time for that! He immediately calls for Dr. Ice Cream and put Fionna in the Candy Hospital.

_**(45 minutes later..)**_

"Your Highness, Marshall Lee, you may see Fionna in her room." Dr. Ice Cream said.

"Is she all right Dr.?" Marshall asked. _Tsk! That's supposed to be my line.._

"Yes, she's quite better now. Her temperature is not that cold. But her face is still a bit pale though."

He heard Marshall and himself sigh. "Thank you Dr. Ice Cream for the wonderful news. Well, we shall go to her room."

He didn't need to say it a second time. Marshall immediately rushed to Fionna's room, leaving him standing in the corridor with the doctor.

He started to go to Fionna's room. But Dr. Ice Cream stopped him and said something to him that made him pale white.

"When we were changing her clothes, we noticed that she has a birthmark on her shoulder. It's the same birthmark that you're looking for, Your Excellency...

...She's the princess of the fallen Raijin Kingdom."

* * *

**A/N: You guys might wanna re-read the first chapter. I kind of revised it a bit. :)**

**vhdc1234 - Yeah, I know.. But I've got other things in mind, just wait for it. ;)**

**© Yupina . 2013 . All Rights Reserved**


	14. Chapter 8: Marshall's Side

**A/N: Last update before the term starts. :) Oh! I finally have a facebook account! Add me, okay? I'll post all the updates concerning EFA and my other stories there. Plus, I can get to meet you guys! *so excited***

**Here's the link — **

* * *

****  
**Glob's POV**

It was raining heavily outside. Lightning and thunder were seen and heard not so far away. Inside the room was completely silent; only the slow and heavy breathing of the people in the room were heard.

The white-haired girl sitting beside the bed stood up. "Forget it, old man. She will NEVER wake up. We've been waiting for so long.. Let's give up."

The elderly man standing at the door slowly approached her. He taps her right shoulder. "Now, now Ashley.. Just a little bit more patience. She'll wake up soon, I can feel it."

Ashley fiercely shrugs away the elderly man's hand. "Feel it?! She'll wake up because you FEEL it?!" her eyes are blurred with tears now. "Don't you fvking see?! I've tried everything to wake her up! I even sold my soul to a demon so that I can become a wizard!" she wipes her tears away. "I... I even had to tell a stupid lie to my boyfriend so that he will have the guts to break up with me.. You know how much I love him, right?!"

The elderly man nodded. "Yes Ashley.. I know too well.. You were so obsessed with that boy.."

"But because of the stupid wand lie, my obsession has been taken away from me!" she collapses to the wooden floor and sobs. "Now.. *hic* He's gone.. *hic* Forever..." she holds her sister's hands. "Sister, promise.. Promise me that you'll wake up.."

**Cake's POV**

Cake slammed the candy door, revealing a slouched and tired Marshall Lee beside a pale Fionna.

"YOU!" she screeched.

Marshall bolted right up and turned to face the very furious Cake.

She runs towards the vampire then began scratching his face. "What did you do to my babycakes?!"

Poor Marshall covers his face in defense. "Ow! I didn't.. Ow! Cake stop it! Ow!"

"Okay, I'll stop. Tell me everything that happened." she stops scratching Marshall. She sits on one of the candy chairs beside Fionna's bed, crossing her arms while doing so. "_Every. Single. Damn. Thing._"

**Marshall's POV**

"Okay, I'll stop. Tell me everything that happened." Cake stopped scratching him. She sits on one of the candy chairs beside Fionna's bed, crossing her arms while doing so. "_Every. Single. Damn. Thing._"

_Uh-oh.._ "Ok." inhaled deeply. "Since Fionna has become my best bud, I decided to give her an unforgettable birthday present. I was just floating around on your roof when I heard Fionna scream. I thought she was getting kidnapped or something, but I was wrong. She's having a nightmare. After you've comforted her and went back to sleep, I decided to grab the chance to take her to the surprise. I carried her and flew her to some ol' abandoned castle. It was a bit far from here, almost at the border of Aaa. I have prepared a mini concert just for her at the palace garden. We were singing and eating and junk when we realized that the sun will rise soon; and since we wouldn't or rather I wouldn't get back on time, I decided that we sleep in one of the rooms in the castle. Fortunately, we found one room that is large enough for us to sleep in."

Cake raised her eyebrows. "So you're tellin' me that you've slept on the same bed?"

"Yeah.. We did sleep on the same bed." he saw Cake's fur stand on its ends. "But it's not what it looks like! We were sleeping a meter apart. You don't have to worry." he saw her sigh in relief.

"Okay. Go on.."

"We slept then Fionna woke me up hours later. I turned around to look outside the curtained windows a bit, and when I turned back to ask her what breakfast she would like, she was lying on the bed with her eyes opened. Then I saw that her right eye is slowly changing color. That's when I decided to go here and make Gumball look at her."

Cake looks at him intently. "And that's it?"

"That's all of it.."

"No funny business?"

"Uh, yeah... No funny business."

Cake sighed then stroked Fionna's hair. "I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up, huh?"

"That would be correct." Gumball answered. "After she wakes up, she'll have to stay a couple more days for tests, then you can go home."

"Thanks PG."

"You're welcome." Gumball excused himself and got out of the room.

After 10 or so minutes of silence, Cake spoke up.

"Hey Marshall Lee, would you happen to give Fi a gold necklace last night?"

Marshall tilts his head to the right. "No. Why?"

"'Coz I found this on her drawer this morning." she shows him a gold familiar looking necklace. Where have seen that before? "I thought someone dropped this or somethin'. So it's not yours?"

"Nope."

"Huh.." Cake looked closer. "There's some kind of carving here.." she squints her eyes. "Fi... ore?"_ (Cake mispronounced it as Fiyor)_

His ears perked up upon hearing that name. "Cake, gimme the necklace."

"Uhh.. sure." she said then hands Marshall the necklace.

He looks at the engraving. "It's not pronounced as Fiyor, Cake. It's pronounced as Fiyo-rei."

"Ohh.. Fiyo-rei.. Wait, who's Fiore?"

Then, it suddenly dawned onto him. "This necklace is not just any necklace Cake, this is an amulet. An amulet worn by the late princess of the Raijin Kingdom. And Fiore is that princess." He holds Cake's shoulders. "Cake, was there anything else with the necklace?"

Cake shakes her head. "No."

"Well is there anything unusual in your house?"

"Adventure unusual, or wierd unusual?"

"Wierd unusual."

"Hmm.. Lemme think.." she squints then furrows her eyebrows. "I-"

"Mnhh.."

"Fionna!" they both said in chorus. Fionna sits up then rubs her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Candy Hospital, Fi."

He saw her jolt a bit. Maybe because she didn't realize that Marshall Lee is standing beside Cake. Yup.. That could be it.. Right?

"Ohh.. Did I do something- oooff!"

"Oh babycakes!" Cake hugs her sister. "Don't 'cha scare me like that!"

Fionna giggles. "Hey to you too, Cake." she pats her sister's head. "So... Let's go?" she removes the blanket covering her and prepares to stand up.

He stops Fionna from standing up. "No, you can't go yet Fi.."

"But.. Why?"

"Gumwa- I mean, Gumball said that you'll be staying here for a couple more days for tests."

"Tests? What tests? I'm perfectly fine, see?" she gets out of bed then started doing some stunts.

He caughts her by the arms. "Fi, you have to stay in bed. Doctor's orders."

She slumps to the bed and pouts. "Hpmh! I hetchu!" = 3=

***

It has been 3 months since Fionna was sent to the hospital. Well she's up and about now, adventuring 24/7. His relationship with her is good, like always. There's one thing though.. she seemed to forgot what happened on the night of her birthday and the day after. Sure, it was a bit harsh on his part.. but hey, at least she's alright now. She never experienced the eye thingy since then.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is incomplete (again).. I did this on purpose because one, I want to. Two, I want you to feel the 'cliffhanger' thingy. And three, because I haven't thought what the next scene would be.. XD**

**Looks like there's another one that's making a comeback.. *spoiler***

**See you on the next chapter!**

**© Yupina . 2013 . All Rights Reserved**


	15. Chapter 9-2: Marshall's Side

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long.. The new school term just started last Monday, and I'm sooooo busy.. It seems that it would be like this from now on.**

**Anyways, here's the second part.. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's been a month since Fionna was sent to the hospital. Well, she's up an about now. She's even adventuring 24/7. His relationship with her is good, like always.

There _is_ one thing though... She seemed to forgot what happened on her birthday and the day after. Sure, it was bit hard on his part.. but hey, at least she's alright now. She never experienced the eye thingy since then.

**_Marshall's POV_**

He is currently in his room, absentmindedly strumming his axe bass.

_** ~ It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**that just simply take me away**_

_**and the feeling that I'm falling further in love... ~ **_

_Why does she have to forget everything? You know how hard it is to confess to someone?_

**(Marshie dear, you didn't confess... ****_at all.)_**

_But I did! I said it all in my song! Weren't you even paying attention when you were writing this? You're the author here! You should pay attention to what you write! Sheeeesh!_

**(Okay Marshie-kins, if you say so.) *poof***

He ruffled his jet black hair. "Arghh! I'm becoming more and more crazy!"

"Nahh dude, you're just in love."

His head immediately turned to where the voice was coming from.

A tall, bluish girl with long jet black hair was standing at the door of his room. She's wearing a black, off-the-shoulder Crop Top with a striped Tank Top underneath and a ripped denim shorts paired with a red hi-cut Converse.

"Marcy!" he dashed toward his sister and hugged her. "I missed 'ya sis!"

Marceline hugged him back then chuckled. "Dude, you're soooo girly right now."

"Am not." he pouted.

She ended the hugging session then plopped onto his bed. "Dude, you're pouting; you're calling me sis instead of Marcy or dude; and telling me that you missed me. That is sooooo out of character! Man, what did this girl do to you?" Marceline said in between laughs.

He lays beside his sister. He puts his arms at the back of his head and looked at the ceiling. He sighed as he said, "She made me weak."

"Tss, yeah. I can _clearly _see that. So, what's your next move?"

His head turned abruptly towards his sister. "What 'next move'? She completely forgot all about us!"

Marceline looked at him with serious eyes. "Marshall, is there any _us_ to begin with? Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? Think about it... You've spent the whole time just playing around and acting like nothing interesting has happened. Don't you think it's time to tell her now? I mean, c'mon! It's been a whole month!"

_Tell her what really happened, huh?_ "How should I do it?"

"You should give her a gift or something. Then dedicate a song for her."

_A gift? Hmmm... Oh!_ He sat right up then looked at his sister. "Marcy, you were with Granny when the war happened thirty years ago, right?"

Marceline nodded hesitantly. "Why?"

"Do you happen to see if someone survived the attack back then?"

She looked down and shookher head sadly. "Marshie, you know that no one survived back then. Their strength was no match against Granny's army."

"I know. But what if someone did survive the attack? As the Vampire Queen, what will you do?"

"But that's im-"

"It's just a 'what if', Marceline."

"Hmm.. I won't do anything anythin'. The war is over a long time ago. I don't wanna hurt any more innocent people.

He looked up again at the ceiling and sighed. "That's good." He picked up his axe bass then went to the door.

Marceline stopped him even before he was out of the room. "Marshall, are you sayin' that someone _did _survive the war?"

He turned his head then gave her a smart-alecky grin. "Maybe?"

He flew downstairs the got out of his cave house.

"Marshall!" Marceline hollered from the window of his room. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Fionna!" he hollered back then waved. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck dude! Show her the real Marshall Lee Abadeer!"

He chuckled at Marceline's last sentence. "I will Marceline, I will."

_**Fionna's POV**_

"Hey!"

"Ugh!"

"Caaaake! Don't shoot me! We're both on the same team, globbit!"

"I can't help it Fi! I get all confused with this controller!" Cake said while fussing over her controller.

"Ugh! You killed my avatar, dude!" she threw BMO's controller at the floor, then slumps back on the sofa. "I'm bored. Let's go adventuring!"

"But babycakes, I'm tired. Can't we do it tomorrow?"

She crossed her arms then pouts. "Hmph! If you don't wanna go, I'll... I'll look for someone to go with me!" she immediately stands up then made her way to the door. She was about to open it when she hear someone knock. She opened the door, "Oh!"

"'Sup Fi?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 9: Marshall's Side. See you on the next chapter! **

**Love you guys! ;)**

**© Yupina . 2013 . All Rights Reserved**


	16. Chapter 10: What the Zip!

_**Fionna's POV**_

"'Sup Fi?"

She just stood there; her feet seemed to have planted itself at the wooden floor. She can't believe her eyes. In front of her is a creature levitating 3 feet in the air. It was wearing a long sleeved, grey checkered shirt, black skinny jeans, wide hat, and leather gloves. "Oh... My glob!" she squealed, making the vampire cover its ears.

"Heh. Missed 'ya too. Long time no see Fi! I see tha- Offf!"

She didn't let the vampire finish its sentence. She immediately gives the vampire a bear hug.

.

.

.

.

.

"Marceline! I really missed you!"

**o0o**

Marceline floats ove the sofa. "So, how have you been?"

She sits on the floor and beams at Marceline. "Really great! Marshall, Cake and I were always adventuring, picking strawberries, pixie strangling, and jamming!"

"Yeah. And I'm always tired because of you two. I haven't got any _us_ time with Lord M. lately." Cake complained.

Marceline laughed, but Fionna just ignored her sister. She has lots of stories to tell her vampire bestfriend; she missed her like crazy! "And there was one time when we went to the Nightosphere to save Marshall. We did a political rap then. And guess what, your mother liked it! She was awesome that day. Oh Marcy, I wish you were there with us back then. It was really fun!"

"Yeah. Looks likeI missed all the fun."

"Oh, but not all! I was just about to go to Marshall's place for a jam session. Wanna come?"

"I just went there. Marshall went out for a while."

She was a bit disappointed there. "Really?" Marceline nodded. "Then we should play Card Wars instead! Come with me, Marcy!"

She pulls Marceline into a table and sits on a chair. "Cake, take out the Card Wars!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh! Why are you so hyper today?" Cake said a bit irritatingly.

"Just get the game, Cake! I wanna play with Marcy." she turns to Marceline. "Winner gives a dare to the loser?"

Marceline gave her a smart-alecky smile. "Sure, Fi."

**o0o**

She pumps her right fist in the air. "I won! Hah! In 'yo face, Fionna!"

Fionna slaps her forehead with her left hand. _How the hay did I lose to Marcy? I'm the princess of Card Wars!_

Marceline gives her a victory pose and smile. "Now, for the dare." She flew around in circles while tapping her chin. "Hmmmn."

Fionna is getting impatient. She started to tap her left foot on the floor. "C'mon! Say it already!"

"Wait! I can't think of-" she snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she lands on the floor in a standing position. "Go on a date with mah bro."

The mere idea made her spit out the fizzy drink that she was drinking. "What?!"

"C'mon, it would be fun! Besides, I really want you two to be together. I'm a FioLee shipper afterall." Marceline said in her laid-back tone and gave her a teasing wink.

Fionna felt all of her blood go up to her cheeks. "W-what the zip are you sayin'? Me and M-Marshall? That's impossiblet!"

"C'mon! You two look cute together!"

She shakes her head violently. "No way! He's just one of my bros, you know that. Besides, I have someone else that I like."

Now it's Cake and Marceline's turn to it out their fizzy drink. "What?! Who?" they both said in unison.

Fionna's face turned into six different shades of red. "The flame prince."

_** Ashley's POV**_

It was dark and gloomy outside. Faint claps of lightning and thunder were heard and seen at a distance. Despite of the cloudy night sky, the wholeness of the moon can be clearly seen. It is slowly getting cold in her room, but still, she did not falter; she must finish this at once. This is her last hope.

She carefully lights two orange candles and drops some of her sister's blood into a poppy (voodoo doll). She draws a circle around her then slowly chants the Awakening Spell she found a week ago.

_***Conturbáti sanguinem erant somno unease scriptor**_

_**Aufer causa hujus morbi,**_

The tornado-like air that surrounded her sent the things in her room flying around and around. She knew that damage of the spell to her body is really big. But this does not stop her; she must do this for her sister's sake.

_**Dormiunt sempiterna, nunquam**_

_**Et amoveo fons valitudine portavimus**_

Her body cannot take the damage anymore. Before she could say the last part of the spell, she falls to her knees and coughs up blood. She wiped her mouth and stood up weakly. She staggers to where the book has fallen and slowly picks it up.

"Just a bit more..." she says to herself then starts to recite the spell again.

But at the middle of her spell, someone took the book from her. Again, she falls to her knees and coughs up more blood. "Shhh..." the man comforted her as he gently stroke her back.

After a while, her life force came back. That was the time when the man scolded her.

"Ashley! Why are you doing this?! Stop this crazy nonsense!"

_That voice..._

She looks up to see the face of the man who just spoke.

.

.

.

.

"Marshall?"

* * *

**A/N: [Translation for the spell: (Got this from the Book of Shadows then translated it to Latin. NOTE: I just Googled the Latin translation, so for those who can actually read Latin, pardon the grammar. Hohoho!)]**

_**Troubled blood with sleep's unease**_

_**Remove the cause of this disease**_

_**Sleep eternal, nevermore**_

_**And shift the source of illness borne**_

**_To this poppet whom none shall mourn._**** (This part is not included in the Latin version. Ashley didn't finish casting the spell, remember?)**

**I'm gonna focus on Marshall Lee for the meantime.. Fionna had too much exposure already. XD**

**Oh and one more thing, if you're going to post your rants or whatnot, could you do it in a nice manner? What I mean is, could you do it without capitalizing ****_ALL_**** the words in your sentence? Seriously, I find it a bit saddening and rude. And if I somehow write something that you don't like, it's best if you just keep it to yourself, or just point out my flaw in a ****_NICE_**** manner.**

**That's all... Love you guys! :D**

**© Yupina . 2013 . All Rights Reserved**


	17. Chapter 11: Lie & Mar-Mar

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't hate me on my last update... Now, read. XD**

* * *

"Ashley! What are you doing?! Stop this crazy nonsense!"

He saw girl's ears twitch upon hearing his voice. She slowly looks up, her purple orbs meeting his red ones. "Marshall?"

_**Marshall's POV**_  
He furrows his eyebrows and says, "Ashley, what do you think you're doing?"

He recieved no answer from the girl. She is just looking - no - staring at him, like she saw a ghost or something.

He inhales deeply, and says her name in a calm tone. "Ashley..." he crouches down to her position then pats her on the head. "Hey... You alright?"

"Marshall?" she says in a hushed tone.

"Yes?"

Ashley's eyes were brimming with tears now. "Marshall?"

"Yep?" He gave her his signature smirk.

Upon seeing this, Ashley suddenly hugs him. "Oh Marshall! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me..." she says in between her sobs.

"Shhh.. It's okay, Lie. I've already forgiven you." he says, hoping to calm Ashley down.** (Lie here is pronounced as Lee.)**

His assumption did not betray him. Ashley stopped crying; but she did not let go of him, she's still hugging him. "I missed you, Mar-Mar."

"Me too." He gently strokes her white hair. "I see that you've grown out your hair."

"Yeah." she lets go of him and smiles. "What brings you here?"

His face became serious. "I already know about your sister Ashley. Is that why you're doing this?"

She did not answer him. She just looked down at her feet.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and stays in a stern tone, "Ashley, look at me."

She shakes her head. "No"

"Asha Lira Spellman. Answer me."

Ashley slowly lifts her head up; but she still not making any eye contact to him. "She's my only sister Marshall. I need to save her from the spell she is under."

"This sister of yours, what is her name?"

"Her name is Arisa."

**o0o  
**

"Arisa? Marceline asked him.

"Yeah. Do you happen to know someone back then?"

Marceline went to the fridge to get the strawberries. She hands him a juicy and plump one. "Want one?" He shakes his head. "Meh. More for me." She then starts munching on the red fruit.

"You didn't answer my question, Marcy. And don't stuff it all in your mouth, stupid."

"Tss. Yeah, yeah. You're such a killjoy sometimes." She puts down the bowl of strawberries on the kitchen table then sits on the chair with her feet on top of the table. "Arisa, right?" he nods. "Well, I don't know any Arisas, but I do know someone called Aris. Well at least, I heard it back then." she said nonchalantly. "Why are you even asking this?"

"I just wanna prove something." he stands up and got his umbrella, since it's the middle of the day.

"Where are you going?" Marceline asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere. Catch 'ya later, dude!" then he flew away from his cave home.

Before he had gone really far, he heard Marceline said, "What about Fionna?" but he ignored that. He has something important to do. Fionna and I can wait... Right?

**o0o**

He leans on the door frame and said in his playful but seductive voice. "Hey pretty lady. Watcha doin'?"

The girl excitedly turns around and gave him a peck in the cheeck. "Mar-Mar! I'm glad you came!"

"Of course. We have some important things to do, right?" He gave her a smirk then winked at her.

_**Ashley's POV**_  
She's currently skimming through the spell book she found a two weeks ago. "Eros Spell, Change Eye Color Spell, Protection Spell... Geez, there's so many spells here." She turned more pages and stopped at the middle. It's the very famous Love Spell.

"Maybe..." she read the spell.

_**Magic moon, quarter bright,**_

_**Give me what I ask tonight**_

_**A little love is all I need,**_

_**I can do the rest indeed**_  
_**Create no zombies; make no trouble,**_

_**I just need help to solve this puzzle**_

_**The one I love, he needs a nudge,**_

_**Into my arms, where he can't budge**_

_**And there he will stay,**_

_**For all our remaining days**_

She closed the book and slaps herself. _Ashley, get a grip! There is no time for this!_

"Hey pretty lady. Watcha doin'?"

She didn't need to guess who that was. She turns around with a big smile plastered on her face then gave him a kiss on the cheek, like always. "Mar-Mar! I'm glad you came!"

Marshall floats on his back and says, "Of course. We have some important things to do, right?" then he gave her his famous smirk and winked at her. This gesture sent thousands of chills down her spine; but she doesn't want to make it obvious. Instead, she gave him a sour look then hits him in the arms. "Stop that! You're giving me the creeps, seriously!"

"I dunno.. I think it's more like sending chills down your spine." he says then made his eyebrows go up and down.

It was spot on. "Whatever, Marshall. Let's just get this over with."

"Sure. Whadd'ya need, milady?" he said sarcastically.

"Your love..." she answered without thinking.

Marshall looked at her with his eyes wide in shock. "What?"

She immediately covers her mouth and turns her back on him. _Ugh! Nice move, Ashley!_ She slowly inhales then exhales to calm herself then turns again to face Marshall, with her friendly, nothing-happened-3-seconds-ago smile. "Hah! I caught your attention, didn't I? Ikaw kasi, nang-aasar pa. Yan tuloy, napaamin ako ng wala sa oras." She looks at him in the eyes and continued talking in a foreign language. It was a big advantage for her, because she knew Marshall will never be able to understand her. "Ang tanga mo rin eh no? Nagpakita ka pa kasi sa'kin,"

Marshall looks at her with a very confused expression. Obviously, he didn't understand what she's saying at all. "What the hay are you saying, Lie?"

She just shook her head sadly and continues on what she's saying. "...eh alam mo namang may past tayo. Ang tanga tanga mo talaga.. No, ang tanga nating pareho." she then gave him a small smile. "So, shall we start?"

"What did you just say, Ashley?" Marshall said with confuse and irritation written all over his face.

"It's nothing. It's just a part of an old spell I read." she walks to her working table and looks at the spell book. "Hand me an eye of newt." she ordered him.

"What? Seriously?" Marshall said with disgust.

Now it's her turn to laugh at him, "No, silly! Witches don't really use eye of newt in their potions. Just hand me two of those blue and purple candles."

He hands her the candles, "Now, go sit in the corner unless I told you otherwise."

"But-"

"Butts are for pooping, Mar-Mar. Now go sit over there." she pointed at the corner of the room. "Witchcraft is too much for a vampire to handle."

She heard him say, "But I'm not an ordinary vampire, I'm the Vampire King, glib blobbit!" before going to the corner. She smiles at his reaction. _Still as childish as ever. But I still love this childish Vampire King..._

* * *

**A/N: After writing this chapter, I am slowly beginning to ship AshLee (Ashley x Marshall Lee). Hmmn, should I make this into an AshLee fic instead?**

**Marceline: Oh, hell no! I won't let you! FioLee all the way!**

**Me: Haha! Yeah, yeah... *5 minutes pause* Ohhh.. If you ship 'em, then do you ship Finnceline?**

**Marceline: *blushes***

**Marshall Lee: Nah, I ship Bubbline!**

**Marcy & Me: *jaw dropped* WTF?!**

**© Yupina . 2013 . All Rights Reserved**


End file.
